battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Submarines
For a submarine building guide look here. A submarine is a watercraft capable of working, operating, and sinking ships while underwater. They are noted for their high-damage but short-ranged torpedo attacks as well as the capability to submerge. Properly built submarines can be very inexpensive, about 3,000 resource excluding the 70,000 resource Underwater Torpedo Tubes. Submarines can be purchased for 300,000 and 420,000 resources. Armament Submarines are most commonly armed with the Underwater Torpedo Tube. One of the two weapons available that are usable underwater (the other one is the Mine (Layer)) these are a necessity on a submarine. Mines are also common, due to their high firepower, movement-restricting capabilities and the ability to lay them underwater. Lightweight weaponry such as the Mk 45 5 inch Gun may be carried when engaging light surface vessels, but only for niche purposes. A few may carry aircraft. However, due to the temperamental nature of submarines, they only carry small air fleets. Roles and Usage Submarines are effective ambushers, given the high damage, great deal of protection via underwater travel and short range of underwater weaponry. They are rather temperamental but effective torpedo delivery platforms and minelayers. They are fairly effective against capital such as battleships and carriers, given their relatively larger sizes and slower top speeds. Tactics See Battle Tactics Use the submarine's underwater protection to get close to the target. Then employ mines and torpedoes as the situation permits. Beware of enemy submarines: as they are probably armed with Underwater Torpedo Tubes, they are capable of one-shotting you as easily as you can one-shot them. Surface gunfire should be only employed when the said enemy vessel is either severely crippled, severely underpowered or the enemy has quit the game. The Future In real world, nuclear submarines are still the trump card among the super nations. New technologies of submarine are also in competition and secret among countries.They perform special task extensively because of powerful and undetectable threaten. On GC, despite the antisubmarine weapon how to ranged it, the submarine has become a new underwater pole as the submerge control issue broken. Trivia * The first submarine was built in 1620 by Cornelis Drebbel. * The first known combat use of a submarine was in 1776 during the American Revolution. * The first successful attack from a submarine was in 1863 between the USS Houstianic and the CSS Hunley, though both vessels were sunk in the engagement. * Submarines are technically classified as boats, despite the fact some exceed the size of many ships. This was out of naval tradition where submarines were much smaller. * Even underwater, it is still possible to makes submarines go in excess of 194 knots * Installing mods will allow your submarines to be even more lethal than before * Depth Gauges can be hit with underwater torpedoes * Flying submarines (i.e. vessels capable of actigg as either submarines or flying ships) are possible to build, although these are very difficult to construct and tend to be less effective in either role than a dedicated flying ship pr submarine. Category:Shiptype